


Under The Sea (a Destiel/bit of Sabriel fanfic) Mermaid au (boyxboy)

by bikkyboo222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) as Ariel (The Little Mermaid), M/M, all angels are mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkyboo222/pseuds/bikkyboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester grew up near and on the seas along with his younger brother Sam, they lived with their uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen and their daughter Jo. Bobby was a marine biologist, sometimes Bobby would take the kids with him out to sea. Dean loved the joy of swimming in the great blue ocean, while Sam enjoyed learning more about the creatures that lived under the vast blue water. one one of the trips Dean and Sam encounter the beings that will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's Pov

Dean woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door, "Dean wake up you lazy ass!!" yelled none other than his little brother Sam. "Yeah, Hold your mooses Sammy" He yelled letting out a little chuckle at his own joke, "It's Sam, Sammy was a chubby little thirteen year old. Now hurry up we're leaving soon." yelled Sam as he went back down stairs. Dean slowly got out of bed and grabbed the closest shirt and swimming short that were littered around his bedroom floor and walked into the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later he was ready to go, when he walked into the kitchen he saw the family sitting around the table eating breakfast. "morning guys" he said as he walked over to the empty seat next to Sam, getting a grumble of a morning from them. "how did you sleep, hon" Ellen asked putting down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I slept like a baby" "Yeah a baby that was having a very loud wet dream" said Jo laughing, Dean's face turned as red as a tomato "shut up" he growled at her which just made her laugh harder "Were you dreaming about that boy again, you know the one with the dreamy blue eyes" she said after calming down. The family knew he was gay and for the last month or so Dean kept having the same dream about a boy with ocean blue eyes. "Fuck y-""Hey! no swearing in my house" yelled Ellen while she walked to the kitchen with some plates "sorry Ellen, anyways aren't you supposed to be at work by now, Jo" Jo looked at the clock on the wall realising it was now nine o'clock "shit" she said as she jumped up grabbing her stuff and ran for the door. Dean sat there with a smug smile on his face while Sam just shook his head finishing the rest of his breakfast, they heard Bobby mutter "idjit" under his breath and got up to put his dish in the sink. "we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes so hurry up boys" he said giving Ellen a kiss on the cheek, "by the way, where are we going" asked Dean "we are going to the east coast of Mayamitiya Island, apparently there was siting of the albino dolphin."" Really" Sam asked excitedly, Dean just rolled his eyes at his little brother. By the time they lift after saying bye to Ellen it was forty minutes past nine, the trip to the island by boat is about an hour. The crew decided to take Mary, Dean's boat, he had named it after his mother who died in a house fire when he was four and sam was just a couple months old. Dean decided to let Bobby take the wheel while he sat at the back watching as the Singer's property became smaller and smaller. Once they arrived at their destination they started putting on their wet suits (in this story Bobby is very fit okay) and scuba diving gear. Dean was the first one in the water, Sam and Bobby soon followed after. Dean went to explore while Sam and Bobby went to find the dolphin.

Cas' Pov

Castiel was angry at his father, King Chuck, King of the seven seas. "Cassie, Cassie wait up you know i cant swim as fast as you" yelled Gabriel his twin brother, Cas stopped and turned around waiting for Gabriel to catch up. Though they were twins they looked nothing alike Gabriel or Gabe as he liked to be called was shorter with light brown hair, honey coloured eyes and his tail was a shiny gold, while Castiel had black hair and deep blue eye with a dark blueish black tail. Cas and Gabe were the only ones in the seven seas to have those colour tails. "What do you want Gabe" Cas asked when his brother caught up to him "are you ok lil bro, dad was being a bit pushy to you back there"" i'm not ok, why is he always wanting us to marry a mermaid, he knows we like the other sex.""Hey why don't we do something to get our minds of it aye" after a moment's pause Cas nodded his head, "race you to Angel cove" Gabe yelled as he got a head start. Cas laughed at his brother and swam after him, Cas being longer caught up to Gabe easily and soon passed him "hey!!" Gabe yelled. Cas turned the corner and was too busy laughing he didn't see what was in front of him. Cas looked up at what he bump into and came face to face with the greenest eyes he has ever seen, the air thingy had fallen out of the human's mouth and Cas can now see his face this human was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. The human forgetting he can't breath underwater stared for to long and with the lack of oxygen soon passed out,Cas realizing this grabbed the human and took him to the shore where he slowly regained conciseness. When Cas locked eyes with the human again he forgot everything lost in a green abyss. Gabe came around the corner and notice the exchange between the two, so he lift them alone remembering to ask his brother about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's Pov 

Dean was exploring when something ran into him, at first he thought it was Sammy or Bobby. But when he looked up he got lost in the bluest eyes he has ever seen, Dean being to lost in those blue eyes he has seen every time in his dreams had forgotten to breath and soon passed out. When he wake he was on a beach and again were staring into those beautiful blue eyes, after a couple of minutes Dean spoke "Who are you" as if snapped out of a trance the merman tried to swim away but Dean caught his hand sparks ignited "wait" Dean said "I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name" the merman stared at him for what seemed like forever, then when he spoke it was like music to his ears, "my name is Castiel" "hello Castiel, im Dean." Cas stared at Dean for a while, "i have to go" said Cas, when Cas was about to move Dean ask "will i ever see you again" Cas stopped half way and turned back to Dean "you want to see me again" Dean blushed "yeah, do you know where um- Crystal Cave is" Cas slowly nodded his head, Dean smiled spreed from ear to ear "meet me there tonight" he ask hopefully. "Okay" Cas said soon swimming away. Dean sat there on the beach and watched the waves come in and out, he then remembered that Bobby and Sam don't know where he is. He pulled out a GPS that always leads back to the boat. While Dean swam he thought of Cas how his eyes resemble to ones in his dream how his voice sound, Dean was so deep in his thought he didn't see Sam swimming up to him until he felt a fist come down on his head. "Where the hell have you been, we were worried sick" "sorry Sammy, i got lost" "jerk" "bitch" they stared at each other for a while and then burst out laughing. "Come on lets get back to the boat before Bobby kills us" Sam said, when they got to the boat Bobby growled Dean "You Idjit, you had me worried, Ellen would have killed me if something happened to you or Sam. Come on lets go home" on their way home all Dean could think about was Cas he couldn't wait to see him later that night. After dinner Dean told the family that he was going for a walk and wont be back for a while, Crystal Cove was just a fifteen minute walk away from the singer residence. Crystal Cave at night was beautiful, moonlight would shine through the cave and hit the crystal making them come to life lighting up the Cave. "Cas" Dean yelled "where are you" "hello Dean" "Jesus Christ!!!" Dean yelled "Cas, don't do that you scared the hell out of me"" sorry i did not intend to scare you"" hey, it's ok just don't ever do it again Ok""ok""so your a merman" Dean said "yep" Cas replies "can i touch your tail, I-I mean if that's ok with you" "it's fine" Cas said lifting up his tail, Cas and Dean talked for hours about anything and everything, Dean glances down at his watch and noticed it was one o'clock in the morning "shit" Dean said "whats wrong" Cas asked "i have to go" Dean started to walk away then stopped, turned back to Cas and ask "will you come again tomorrow night" Cas just smiled and nodded his head "bye Dean""Bye Cas" Once Dean got home he went straight up to his room and went to sleep with very happy thoughts drifting through his head and a smile in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas' Pov

Cas was in a daze as he swam home, as soon he entered the castle under the sea, he was bombarded with question from most of his sibling, "where the hell have you been" from Anna "are you ok" from Michael (though he was not really a sibling) and a lot more questions from the rest. Gabe was smiling like a madman, while Lucifer stood in the back of the group and inspected Cas thoroughly, he knew that look in a persons eyes it was the first spark of love. He had that exact look when he first meet Michael, "so who's the lucky guy" he said everybody turned around to look a Lucifer with confusion on their face except Gabe of course. "what do you mean" Cas said with a slight tinge of pink showing on his cheeks, "what i mean is that you meet a guy" one by one the others started to understand what Lucifer was going on about. "it-it's no one" replied Cas "your lying" said Raphael and Uriel at the same time, (Raphael and Uriel were the first set on twins in the family) Cas just turned even redder which started a whole new batch of questions "where did you meet him""how old is he""where's he from""whats his name""his name is Dean and that's all im telling you" Cas said and swam of to his and Gabe's room. Cas flopped down on to his bed, soon he felt the bed dip and Gabe's voice near his ear "so are you going to tell me what happened" Cas sat up and looked at his older brother by one minute with the goofiest smile ever "it was amazing, we just sat and talked about anything" "is that all" said Gabe putting a coral candy in his mouth "yep" Cas replied popping the 'p'"well" said Gabe "are you going to meet him again" "yeah" "you know i meet someone two" Cas snapped his head around to look at the other merman III shocked and asked "when" "right after you bumped into your human, i meet my own" "who" "his name is Sam" "wait was this sam have long brown hair and is very tall" asked Cas "yeah that's him, ho-how did you know""o.m.tritent Sam is Deans little brother" Gabe looked at his brother shocked "im supposed to meet Sam tonight at Crystal Cave, what about you and Dean" ask Gabe "same" the twins looked at each other for a bit then cracked up laughing. To busy laughing the brothers didn't see the dark figure listening to their whole conversation. After their laughing fit the boy started to feel the their eye lids starting to get heavy, "time for sleep" said Cas "good night" replied Gabe.


	4. Chapter 4

Little bit of Sam's Pov

Sam thought about the merman that he meet the other day, never in his life had he ever thought he was gay until he met Gabriel. Gabe was something different he set of a spark in him that he has never experienced before. He looked across the table to Dean, who had a massive smile on his face "I think i'm gay" blurted Sam, the family not especting the words from Sam looked up at him in shock. "what made you change your mind about your sexuality" asked Dean "I meet someone"

Dean's Pov

"WHO" yelled Jo with excitement in her eyes, Sam started to mumble under his breath but was interrupted by Joe "speak up, i cant hear you" Dean had always his brother was gay he just didn't realize it until now "his name is Gabriel or just Gabe""how old is he" ask Bobby "his um-his sixteen" "wait" said Dean as something clicked in his head "Sam can i talk to you in private" "sure" Dean got up and started to walk to his room with Sam on his tail. Once they were in his room Dean shut and locked the door turned around and started "is Gabriel by any chance a merman" Sam stared at his brother in shock "what no- no how did you""I meet his twin brother Castiel"" is that where you were last night""yeah" "are you meeting him again tonight" asked Sam "yeah at Crystal Cave" Sam just stared at his brother for a while and then cracked up "that's--- where----im--supposed to meet Gabe---tonight" he said through his laughter. Dean just smiled at his little brother, at about ten o'clock later that night Dean and Sam snuck out to meet the two mermen. "Cas, are you here" yelled Dean "hello Dean" Cas said Sam screamed like a little girl in fright and Dean just started laughing. "hey Cassie i found this awesome rock and i thing you should- hey Samwish whats up" Gabe said as soon as he saw Sam, after staring for a while Gabe turned to Dean "so, this is the o'so mysterious Dean that Cas just can't shut up about" Gabe winked at his brother making him turn a slight shade of pink along with Dean, "hey Gabe" started Sam "there's this awesome spot just a little way down wanna check it out" "sure" Gabe said happily. After Sam and Gabe left, Dean and Cas sat in an akwards silence "so you can't stop talking about me aye" said Dean "i-um-i""it's okey Cas, i couldn't stop talking about you ether" Cas looked up at Dean with hope in his eyes, slowly Dean leaned forward until he could feel Cas' breath on his lips, Cas seeing the look in Deans eye closed the distance smashing his lips on to Dean's setting off bigger sparks then before. Dean licked Cas's bottom lip for entrance, which Cas willingly obliged. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, Cas' hands made their ways into Dean's hair while Dean's explored Cas' back, his hand ran over a the part where Cas' skin turns into scales. Dean's fingers slightly brushed agenst a spot that made Cas moan loudly. Surprised Cas pulled away and put his hands on his mouth, Dean just smiled and said "i really like you Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas' Pov

Cas stared at Dean for what seemed like forever trying to understand what Dean said was from the actual person or just a voice in his head. Dean seeing as Cas just stared and did not reply thought that he was being rejected "I-I'm sorry, i just thought..... With th-the kis-" Dean was cut off as Cas slammed his lips back on to Dean's lips, Cas put as much feeling into the kiss as he can, soon he felt Dean starting to kiss back. When Cas pulled back and opened his eyes ocean blue meet forest green "I really liked you too Dean" he said, Dean stared at Cas and then a smile started to stretch across his face as they started to lean in again for another kiss they were interrupted by a yell, "GO GET EM LIL BRO!!!!" yelled Gabe who was sitting

on a rock close by with Sam, Cas looked at his brother for a minute and then blush as red as a tomato, burying his face in Dean’s chest making him more wet from the water. "go away" he heard Dean growled, Cas looked up Dean and he was as red as he was. Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam talked for hours until dawn but before Dean left he pulled Cas aside "Cas, I know this is really early i mean we just meet a week and a half ago but wi-will you be my boyfriend" Cas looked up at Dean and slowly nodded his head, the new couple shared a passionate kiss before they parted, Cas swam home with a smile on his face and Dean in his head and heart.

\------------------------------------

i know this chapter is really short but i was tired sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person's Pov

As Dean and Sam walked into the Singer household they knew they were going to be yelled at, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled Ellen "YOU IDJITS HAD US WORRIED SICK" Bobby yelled while Jo hit them both over the head over and over again "I'm sorry we didn't tell you where we were and made you guys worry, we just forgot the time" said Dean "where did you go" Jo asked "we went to meet Cas and Gabe" replied Sam " O.M.GOD, I want details" yelled Jo excitedly "well I’ve now got a boyfriend" said Dean shyly, Jo squealed so loud the whole family had to cover their ears. "You two are on dishes for a week" said Ellen "now tell us about this boy of yours" she continued " well umm" Dean said shyly rubbing the back of his neck "he's perfect, his eyes are a deep ocean blue, he has black hair and he is really smart" Dean said with a faraway look in his eyes, Sam just shook his head and went upstairs to his room. While Jo bombarded Dean with many questions.

Sam's Pov

Sam went up to his room and lay down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling thinking about Gabe, and then he remembers the shells that Gabe had given him. Gabe had said that the shells could work as communicators all you had to do was say the name of the person you want to talk to into it, he had given him two one for himself and one for Dean, one was gold which was Sam’s and the other was deep blue for Dean. Sam got up and walk across to Dean's room, he knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Dean opened the open and looked up at his little brother questionably "yes" Dean said "Gabe told me to give this to you, it's a communicator all you have to do is say the full name of the person you want to talk to" Sam replied handing over the blue shell to Dean "Cas has one so you can talk as long as you want with your man" Sam said winking at Dean. Sam laughed when Dean turned red and slammed the door in his face. Sam just cackled to himself all the way back to his room and rang Gabe.

Dean's Pov

After he had slammed the door in his brothers face, Dean leaned against the door and looked down at the shell in his hand. He slowly lifted it to his lips and whispered "Prince Castiel Novak" and put the shell near his ear, after a while he heard the voice he could just listen to forever "hello" "hi" "Dean?"

"yeah, it's me" "how did you-" "Gabe gave it to Sam, and Sam gave it to me".


	7. Chapter 7

Deans Pov

Dean love the sound of Cas' rough yet smooth voice on how it some how calmed him and that his voice just fit into Deans treasured voices, fitting into top place in front of his mothers. "Dean you still there hello Dean" said Cas through the line make Dean focus back on the shell phone thingy " sorry cas what did you say" " I was just saying that I would like you to show my some of the things you humans use every day" replied Cas " okey next time we meet up I will bring a couple of my stu-""hold on Dean I think I hear something" Dean stold silently as he listened to Cas more around thinking how weird it was hearing things moving under water "Cas, you there" asked Dean "yeah sorry it-mmhhhh" "Cas, Cas you there, CAS!!!" "Hello" said a different voice. Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Cas!!" "Oh, dear lil Cassie won't be available for a while, bye" "WHAT!! WHO ARE YOU!" Dean yelled but the line was already cut of. Dean stood still and stared at the phone "Sam!!!!!!" Dean yelled as he ran down the hallway into Sams, who jumped up off the bed startled "whats wrong," Sam said sounding a little worried. "Cas has been kidnapped"

Sam's Pov

"what do you mean his been kidnapped!!!!!" Sam yelled at his big brother, "i mean that some one took him Sam" "how do you even know his been taken" "BECAUSE I---!!!! i was talking to him on the shell thingy and someone cut him of and then another person answered the thing, saying that Cas wont be able to talk and then they hung up on me. He's in trouble Sam i know it" Dean replied, Sam watched how his brother started to pace the room. "Dean i'm gonna ring Gabe right now and see what's going on, okay so calm down" Sam walked over to the desk and grab his communicated and whispered "Prince Gabriel Novak" and put it to his ear. "Hiya Sammy, its been like 20 minutes, what missed me already kiddo." "Gabriel, Dean is having a panic attack on my floor because he heard someone take Casti----""WAIT ARE YOU SAYING SOMEONE TOOK MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabriel's pov

Gabriel swam as fast as he can to their room but when he got there the room was trashed. Gabriel stared at the room and slowly put the shell to has ear " Sam o-our room is a mess, C-Cas is not here" Gabriel said slowly, panicking "Gabe" Sam said slowly " I need you to listen to me ok babe, I need you to tell your family that someone has taken Cas, and then I need you to come meet us at Crystal cove ok babe." Whispered a yes and hung up, turning around and swam as fast as he could to the throne room. "Father!!!!" He yelled as he slammed through the court room doors "Castiel has been kidnapped!" Micheal being the closest to his sibling grabbed Gabriel " what do you mean Cas has been kidnapped?" "I mean" Gabriel replied "is that some one has taken Cas, we need to find him!!!!" Gabriel yelled towards his father. King Chuck started yelling at the guards to ready a search part, then looked at his children and said "all of you get ready we are going to find you brother and make those who took him pay," Gabriel and his siblings all looked at each other and then set off to the armory to get ready to return their beloved baby brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe's POV

Gabriel and his siblings put on their assorted armour and made their way back into the throne room to await his fathers orders. The siblings all swam up the stand in front of their father along with three - quarters of the royal guards, King Chuck began to speak " My youngest son, Prince Castiel has been kidnapped and we well search every corner of the seven seas until he is found" he stated as he looked at all his children and son - in - law, then turned towards the guards " there will be four groups, Prince Lucifer and Prince Micheal will head east, Prince Raphael and Prince Uriel will head south, Princess Anna and Prince Zachariah will west and Prince Balthazar and Prince Gabriel will head north" the King informed his children and their assigned guards, Gabriel felt relieved that he was paired with Balthazar, not that he did not love his other siblings any less it’s just that Balthazar was not as prejudice as the others were, when it came to working with humans. This was why he was also relived that his father had assigned them together to go north because that is where they are to meet with the Winchester brothers. As the guards and siblings dispersed to their designated areas, Gabriel pulled his older brother aside " Bal listen ok" Gabriel started " we need to head to the Crystal Caves" "but why" replied Balthazar "look ok i have some human ...." "Human??" Balthazar interrupted looking at his little brother with wide eyes, "yes human friends that will be able to help us out" Gabriel finished looking up at his older brother with hope in his eye that Balthazar will go along with his plan without any trouble. Balthazar looked at his brother and then sighed "ok but if anything goes wrong i will grab you and send the guards after them ok." Gabriel smiled ear from ear, nodding his head, having an understanding of Balthazar's worry and started to swim into the direction of Crystal Cave. As Gabriel swam he pulled out the shell phone from his satchel and whispered "Samuel Winchester"

Sam POV

Sam was trying to insure that his brother does not do anything stupid due to the shock of his short term boyfriend being kidnapped right under his nose, when his shell phone rang making not only him jump but also Dean, after the moments shock Sam then dived for the phone " hello" he answered " Sam, it's me Gabe, my father has been informed and has sent my sibling to search every corner of the sea to find him" Sam sighed in relief shooting his brother a sad but reassuring smile, Dean perked up at the look he’s brother gave him and moved fast to steal the shell phone off Sam. Sam yelped and watched as his brother's shoulders became loose of tension, as he started yelling through the phone. Sam could faintly hear Gabe on the other side of the phone assuring Dean that they will find Cas. Sam’s eyes clouded over as he heard the sound of Gabe's voice, which then lead to the thought of sparkling honey eyes and soft peach coloured lips until Dean turned around and threw the shell at him and said “Gabriel said to meet him at Crystal Cave, get ready we'll be leaving in half an hour” Sam quickly ran over to his closet and prepared to get the things he might need into a backpack, as Dean walked out the door heading towards his room to get his own things ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean POV

Dean felt worried and angry and sad as he walked into his room, he closed his door, leaning his back agenst it and tried to breathe slowly to calm down his nerves. Cas was missing and he did not know what to do, after a minute or two his breathing slowed, slowly Dean rose and walked towards his closet grabbing the bag near the door, then started to pack it with the necessary things he may need for the upcoming quest,when done, Dean walked towards the door but then suddenly stopped and turned walking towards his bedside. He bent down and picking up the shell that he had drop when he ran towards Sam's room, he stared at the beautiful blue shine of the shell reminding him of the blue within Cas' eyes. Thinking about Cas a slow warm feeling crept it way through Dean's body, making him feel relaxed, Dean too deep in thought jumped when he heard a knock on the door, he swiftly turned and saw Sam standing at the entrance of his room "you ready to go" said Sam "Gabe just rang again to inform us that his just of the coast and will be at Crystal Cove in the next five minutes". Dean nodded, pocketing the shell as he walked out the door with Sam following behind close behind. As Dean walked out the front door he looked up to the sky and sent out a thought to the merman that had stolen his heart "I will find you Cas, so don't worry. I will get you back"

Cas' Pov 

All he could see was darkness and the muffled voices of his captures, Cas was not scared, no he was more worried than scared but he had no idea what he was worried about. Castiel's capture suddenly stopped jerking him out of his thoughts and pushed him into something, someone took the cloth of his face and everything was blinding bright for a few seconds until his eyes started to adjust, Cas looked around and noticed that he was in a cell inside a massive cave, he then looked up at the face of a his capturer a merman with dark brown hair and eyes of a darker brown, the merman's tail was a murky grey, the young prince looked his capture in the eye and ask "who are you and what do you want with me" "you don't need to know my name just that if you do anything stupid I like kill you" the man replied, as the merman talked Cas was able to catch a glimpse of the man teeth noticing that his teeth were sharp and shark-like. He was about to say something else but then another voice came from behind Mr sharp teeth, "Dick, you are not to harm him", Cas looked around the merman and noticed a woman in the shadows. He could see her face but noticed that her tail was a beautiful dark red, "what do you want with me" Cas asked again thus timr towards the hidden figure but got no reply, instead he felt something prick at the side of his neck. He lifted his hand towards his neck and pulled off a needle of sorts, all of a sudden his vision started to blur, as Cas drifted into darknes he heard a whisper that sounded a lot like Dean's voice "I will find you" it said then everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean’s POV

Dean walked into the cave with Sam close behind and saw Gabriel in full armour sitting on a rock talking to another merman with similar attire, who looked up from Gabriel and locked eyes with him and Sam, Gabe seeing as the other was not looking at him followed the line of sight and smiled a small sign when he saw them. Sam walked past Dean and went to embrace the golden haired prince, Dean felt a sharp pain in his heart to see this and thought on how that should have also been him and Cas. The older Winchester shock his head, then walked towards the group “so, who this guy” he stated as he reached the group, nodding his head toward the other merman. “This is our older brother Balthazar, our father has assigned us all to different regions of the ocean, there are four groups, our oldest brother Lucifer and his husband Michael have headed east, our brothers Raphael and Uriel have gone south, our only sister Anna and our other brother Zachariah have gone west, while father assigned me and Balthazar to come this way, which was a very good coincidence” Gabe explained “ok that’s all good but I have to ask a rational question, how do Dean and I follow you guys, I mean we can’t breathe underwater “asked Sam “that’s where you are wrong Sammy my dear” Gabe replied as he turned around and dug into his satchel, turning around again with something weed-like in his palm. Balthazar gasped “is that Crystelia’s Vain, where in all the seven seas did you find that” the older merman stated in shock, Gabe shrugged “I found it while exploring one of the caves near home” “GABRIEL!!! You know you’re not meant to go into those caves what if something happened and we had no idea where you were!!!” “Bal, it was fine Cas knew where I was” Gabe replied with a sad smile “still you shoul---“ “wait, wait,” interrupted Dean “what is this Crystelia’s Vain that you are talking bout” Gabe and Bal looked at each other and then looked back at Dean “Chystelia’s Vain is this weed that you see here, I was named after a mermaid who feel in love with a human, short story the man also feel in love with her, ate it and then became a merman himself but then something bad happened. We don’t know what really happened, I thought it was a myth but it seems it was a true story” stated Bal, Sam walked closer to inspect the plant “so, if we eat this we will be able to turn into a merman, is it permanent”, Sam said looking up at Gabe for confirmation, "yes and yes but we have another plant that can turn you human again" “Alright then” Dean voiced “give it and let’s do this” he grabbed the plant off Gabe, giving some to Sam as well. Dean then walked into the water with Sam as the two mermen slid of the rock and swam to the side, Dean was about to eat the plant when Gabe interrupted, “um guys, you have to strip first” the merman said with a red face looking at Sam, who was also red faced, Dean and Bal chuckled at the two awkward teens. “Well can you turn around please,” Dean stated looking at the mermen “sure”” said the brothers at the same time while turning around, as soon as they were turned, Dean stripped and then looked at Sam who nodded. Dean looked back at the plant, lifting it to his mouth and swallowed the whole thing in one shot; Dean gave a shudder and cringed at the taste but then started to feel a tingling through his body and a bright light erupted around him. When the light dimmed Dean looked down and saw that his legs were no longer there and in their place was a bright forest green mermaids tail, he ran his hand down the scales, they were beautiful and smooth, Dean finished inspecting his tail and looked towards his brother who had a tail that was a slightly grayer green then his own but when it moved tinges of red was visible. They locked eyes for a second then turned and looked towards the other pair, Gabe wore a big smile, “alright guys, looking good now you need to move your fins in an up and down motion to get moving”, Dean started to do what was instructed, he ducked his head under water, which was weird. After a few tries they were able to swim properly, they then swam out of the cave where Gabe introduced them to the guards, “we are to check the entire northern region for Cas, we may not be able to find him and if so let’s hope that my siblings have” stated Gabriel, Dean straightened up and nodded towards Gabe for some reason he knew that they will find Cas, and when he did he will protect him no matter what.

 

It’s been three days and there has been no sign of Cas anywhere, Gabriel has called his siblings and no news has come, the other look like they are starting to give up when Dean felt a sudden pull towards the East. Turning around Dean look out and saw a nothing but vast blue water nothing seems to inhabit it, “what’s that way” Dean said pointed turning towards Gabe, Gabriel looked over to he was pointed “nothing that’s the Deep Sea, no merfolk ever goes through there you’ll get lost” he replies, Dean looked back out towards the Deep Sea and felt it again a feeling that they need to go through there. “this may sound dump, but we need to go through there” he said looking back at the others, the guards and the prince looked at Dean with mixed face of shock, surprise and those looks you get when they think you’ve gone crazy, Dean rolled his eyes “look I know it sounds crazy but something is telling me to go through there, I don’t know what it is but it’s a very strong feeling” he looked the others in the eye, his own eyes pleading them to listen to him. “Dean we can’t just swim out into the Deep Sea just cause you got a feeling” says Balthazar, “yeah what if we get lost and can’t get out its quiet empty out there, and we really don’t know what dwells in that place” continued Gabriel, the royal guards nodded, agreeing to their princes’ words. Dean then looked at his brother and noticed that Sam was also nodding. “look something is pulling me that way and if you are not going to come with me, I will go by myself” he gave the group one more look and started to swim away “Dean, wait” Sam yelled out grabbing his arm “are you sure this is a good idea”, Dean looked at Sam and saw that his little brother looked worried “yes” Dean replied, “Sam something is pulling me that way, just trust me please” His eyes were full of hope that he would believe him, after a few minutes, Sam looked up and nodded, Dean let out a sigh of relief and hugged his brother. “well if Sam’s going then I’m going” says Gabe making the brothers look at him all fitted out in his armour on and sword strapped to his hip, “Bal” Gabe said while turning towards his brother, “you need to stay here” he continued “I need you to inform the others where we are going” Balthazar looked like looked like he wanted to argue but instead nodded, Gabe then turned toward the guards in front of the group and called out “Kevin, Charlie you are to come with us, are you ready for this” both guards nodded towards their prince. Gabriel nodded back turned and gave Balthazar a hug “be safe out there, little bro” Said Bal, Gabe then turned and looked back at us and nodded his head, Dean turned and the five of them started to swim into the deep unknown.


	11. Chapter 11

Its felt as if they swam for ages, some of them were starting to get extremely tired as the moon started to rise above the sea illuminating the water around them but not going further down making the sea under them look like a dark lifeless abyss ready to swallow the life from your body. Dean looked towards his brother and saw Sam starting to slow down, his face full of exhaustion. He then looked towards the other three and saw that they looked slightly worse than Sam did. 

Dean sighed as much as he wanted to keep going his body was starting to tire as well, his lower body sore and tired from swimming for hours on end. “Guys” he said stopping and turning around to look at the others “we need to find a place to rest, if we keep going like this one of us is going to keel over” he said looking around trying to find a place they could rest, turning every way, Dean couldn't see anything until something shiny caught his eye sight, swimming closer, it shimmered again. “Guys, there something over there” he said pointing towards the shine. Seeing as everyone was looking the same way, Dean started to swim towards it. Tiredly the others followed behind him, swimming closer a large rock formation started to appear and become large as they came closer, the object shined again, turning Dean’s attention back to it. 

Dean swam down towards it, where hung off the side of a coral plant, Dean reached out his hand and grabbed, bringing it closer to his face to examine it, it was some sort of large silver bracelet with two palm sized silver shells attached to it. Suddenly there was a gasp behind and soon the thing was snatched from his hand, looking up towards the person who stole it from him, he saw Gabriel looking at the object with a large smile on his face, Gabe then looked towards the group “this is Cas’ tail bracelet, I gave it to him for our 17th birthday” he tells putting it into his satchel, turning around Gabe started to look for something, Sam and the other swam next to Dean to see what the golden hair prince was doing “what are you doing” Sam giving Gabe a questioning look, “I'm looking for a lever or something, as you can see there are no caves nearby and this is the only large thing around here and finding Cas’ bracelet indicates that there is a hidden door” just as he finished speaking a rock to the side slid open. Gabe turned around and looked smugly towards the group making everyone but Sam roll their eyes. Sam just smiled. Gabe was ready to swim in until Dean grabbed ahold of his arm “wait I hear voices”, soft voices were heard them there was a loud scream that sounded a lot like Cas, without thinking the group swam into the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe’s POV

The group rushed into to the cave not knowing what awaits them but just knowing that Cas was in trouble. Swimming deeper into the cave lanterns filled with the essence of Bluemist, a sea flower that was said to be a gift to the merpeople by the moon goddess herself, when they were in need of light. For when the moon was not able to give light started to appear,giving more lighting to the once dreary, dark pathways, soon they came to a stop, due to the appearance of three different tunnels. 

Each one illuminated by the blue light of the Moon Goddess’ flower, the group looked at each other and then slowly turned towards Dean seeing how he was the oldest, “so what the plan, my friend” Gabe said to the green eyed man now merman, Gabe then looked towards the rest of the group and then back towards Dean. “there is only five of us, which means one of us will have to go alone” “no” Gabe turned and looked towards the source of the voce, Sam was looking towards him brother with a disapproving bitch face. Gabe, Kevin and Charlie looked at each other then at the two brothers who were having a silent argument nether looking like they were going to back down. Looking to Sam again, Gabe eyed widened and understood that Dean was thinking of going alone, “Dean you can't go alone, it’s not safe,” Gabe said before Sam could, “Gabe, there are three tunnels and one person will have to go alone, i volunteer myself.” he said looking towards the rest with a don’t argue with me look.   
Gabriel let out a sigh and looked towards Sam with a pointed look, Sam caught what Gabe was suggesting and also let out a sigh, “Gabe there’s no talking hmi out of it and we don’t have the time to argue right now” “fine, but you will be taking my sword” Gabe said passing his sword towards Dean who took it without a second thought, while he pulled out a second sword that was strapped to his hip. “Ok, the plan is that Kevin and Charlie are going to take the left tunnel, while Sam and Gabe take the middle tunnels and i will take the last one” Dean said, swimming towards the tunnel, Gabe nodded his head to the others and turned swimming to his allocated routes with Sam following close by.

“Gabe” Dean sang out, he stopped and looked towards him “look after my little brother” Dean said with a stern look, Gabe nodded, turned and looked to Sam who was smiling softly at him. “Let's go” he said swimming into the unsuspecting future.

Dean’s POV

Dean swam through the tunnel for what felt like hours, not finding a single thing, the maze of tunnels. The same weird blue from the lateens on the wall illuminating the never ending tunnel, he swam slowly to be able to observe every corner to ensure nothing jumped out at him, sword poised ready in front of him, ready to defend himself. 

‘Where are you, Cas, where are you’ Dean thought in desperation, his heart beat fast and ached at the thought of the blue eyed prince. Getting further and further into his thoughts, he almost missed the voices speaking close by. Stopping his train of thought Dean slowly swam towards the source, as the voices got louder Dean slowed down more trying his best to not make a sound.

Coming to an opening at the end of the tunnel, He slowly snuck his head around the corner, the voices now clearer than before, “he took everything from me, everything, and now, now that I've got his precious little son, I will take away everything he cares about,” said a woman's voice, looking around the corner further Dean let out a gasp for there Cas was, struggling to breath as the woman slowly wrapped her small hands around his neck.

“My fa-father is a-a g…….. gre….great man” Cas choked out blood flowing from his mouth and lingering in the ocean water. “Ha, your father is a thief and a good for nothing King, he banished me to this forsaken wasteland for no good reason what so ever, the crown was meant to be mine, I was to be QUEEN!!!!,” she replied squeezing Castiel’s throat tighter. Seeing this Dean, jumped into action, coming around the corner, he swam and slammed into the woman.

The impact making her release Cas in the progress, he could hear the sound of Cas wrenching and coughing, breathing in the water. Dean sprung around and positioned himself in between Cas and the deranged woman, the sword out in front of him ready to put up a fight for the love of his life ‘the - the love of my life, do i love him’ He thought with a shocking realization that somewhere down the line he had actually unintentionally fallen in love with the merman behind him. “Let’s just hope I live through this to tell him” he whispered to himself.   
“Ugh” the woman groaned as she got off the floor “Castiel, what, what is happening” said the woman getting up to look at her surrounding in confusion. Then looked towards Dean “who are you and why are you pointing that thing at me” she continued, Cas recovering came upright, used Dean as support, Dean wrapped his arm around the man next to him but still had the Sword pointed towards the mermaid. “Aunt Amara???” Cas said softly as he looked at the women in front of them, “Father said you were dead, that you dies from an assassination while having a picnic in the coral gardens with uncle Alexander” he said looking at his aunt in confusion.

“I- I remember that, after that it was just blank” she replied holding head, Amara then let out a loud scream, holding her head tighter as a slow light illuminated from her chest. Cas let go of Dean and swam towards his aunt, “Aunt Amara?” he said slowly reaching his hand out, as Cas touched her arm the screaming ceased “Aunt Amara??” he said again, suddenly a hand shot out and grab onto Cas’, Dean jumped and moved closer to Castiel. “Your dear Aunt Amara isn’t available at the moment said a deeper voice than that of before, the woman lifted her head, he and Cas gasped as pitch black eyes stared back at them. Castiel tried to pull his arm away but to no avail, Cas grimaced in pain as she squeezed his wrist tightly. “Now i can finished what i was about to do” pulling Cas towards her she lifted her other hand to his already bruised throat, Dean lifted the sword and placed it under the woman’s throat. “I wouldn't do that, if i was you” he said in a menacing voice. The woman looked up and smiled menacingly at him “oh, really.” she replied, faster than Dean could comprehend the woman throw Cas aside and lunged towards him.


	13. chapter 13

Dean did not see it coming Amara had chucked Cas aside and lunged towards him, knocking the sword straight out of his hands, turning Dean swung at her, his fist connecting with her face as she peeled off the skin on his upper arm with her claw like nails. Dean let out a scream and moved his right hand to try stop the bleeding, the salt water burning as it disinfected the deep cuts in his skin. Amara righted herself, he lifted her hand towards her lips, pulling back from the sharp pain she felt on her lips. Amara saw blood on her fingers. Her face morphing into that of a crazed woman, her eyes again turning that horrific pitch black, she lunged towards him, Dean dove for the sword a few metres away from him as she moved towards him.

He grasped the sword and turned as she again lunged towards him, suddenly a large rock held by none other than Castiel connected to her head, rendering her unconscious “don't lay your filthy hand on whats mine” Castile said as he threw the rock beside him in disgust. Dean without thinking rushed towards the other merman and brought him into a fierce embrace both breathing heavily. “Dean, Dean, Dean” Cas chanted over and over into Dean's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean pulled back, green eyes locking with those beautiful ocean coloured orbs that he has missed so much. Without missing a beat he brought Cas into a searing heated kiss, Cas pushed forwards deepening the kiss pouring as much love into it as he can. Dean let his tongue sweep across Cas' bottom lip, making the other gasp. Their tongues wrestling with each others until they remembered that they had to breathe,pulling apart their eyes locked again, their embrace tighter afraid if they let go the other may disappear. Their breath mingled with each others, slowly they leaned towards each other again, “as much as this is a really touching scene, I really don't wanna see you guys suck face” came a familiar voice from the entrance of the cave.

The two jumped apart, Dean raising the sword and pushing Castiel behind him. Standing before them were the others, Gabe broke off from the group and slammed into Cas as he moved from behind Dean “Little brother, I'm so glad we found you” the golden haired merman said as he started to softly cry, Cas returned the hug, tearing up as well. Sam swam towards his brother, seeing the deep wounds on his arm pulled out a bandage and started to wrap his arm. Dean taped Sam on the arm in gratitude as he secured the end. He then moved to Amara who stilled laid unconscious on the ground, tying her hand behind her back with rope from his satchel, then leaning her up against the cave walls.

Cas POV

Cas was overjoyed that they had found him, any later and he would of been dead, killed by something possessing his aunt's body. Letting go of his brother he turned towards Dean as he moved Aunt Amara into a sitting possession. Gabe doing the same gasped “A-Aunt Amara” Gabe said in disbelief “Aunt Amara kidnapped you” he said looking towards Castiel for conformation, Cas gave him a sad smile “Gabe, it is her, but there's something in her, something dark and cruel using her body, we don't know what it is or how to get it out of her” he explained, “aye we might not know, but I know someone who might” said Charlie as she pushed Dick towards them, his hands tied behind his back, a large purple bruise forming around his left eye. “I ain’t telling you fuck all” he said in a venomous voice. “Oh are you sure about that” Gabe said as he swam up to Dick with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. Stopping in front of the shark like sea creature, he dug into his bag and pulled out a blue weed. Cas’ eyes grew wide as did Dick’s, on realisation as to what the plant was Dick trashed against Charlie and Kevin, making them hold onto him harder. 

Castiel swam towards Gabriel to inspect to the plant and indeed it was Whisper No Lies, more commonly known as truth weed, “Gabriel” he said slowly, looking towards his brother who had a smirk on his face and twinkle in his golden eyes “where in the world did you find this” Cas finished pointing towards the plant. “Oh, the same place i found Chystelia's Vain” he said shrugging like it was no big deal. “Ok, for those that aren't from around here what does it do” Sam asked as he inspected the plant with interest, “it's a weed that making the person who eats it tell the truth and nothing but the truth” Kevin said as he covered Dick’s gills as Charlie held him in a tight bear hug. “It’s kind of an endangered plant but i have my ways” Gabe said as they waited for Dick to open his mouth, which they didn't have to wait long for. Gabe stuffed the plant into Dick’s mouth cutting his forefinger in the process as the shark like merman tried to bite his hand “son of a bitch” he yelled as he put his finger in his hand, Sam rushing to his find to make sure he was okay. 

“Now now, mister” Dean said, swimming up to Dick and closing his mouth before he could spit the weed out “I do not appreciate you biting my family, so i suggest you corporate or it may lead to unnecessary actions” he said in a rough voice, making a shiver run down Cas’ back and doing weird things to his body, Cas shook his head of such thoughts ‘Castiel this is not the time for you to be thinking of such things” he scolded himself, focusing back on the events at hand. Dick swallowed the plant, his eyes glowing a faint blue as the affects were working, “there we go” Dean said as he wiped his hand on Sam’s arm in disgust, which earned him in a punch in the arm and one of his famous bitch faces. “Its working” Gabe clapped in excitement, Cas moved forward, positioning himself in front of the shark like merman and said “Whisper no lies”causing the merman to go limp in the two nights arms, “now, Dick” he said which made Dean let out a little snort behind him “what can you tell us about the thing inside my Aunt” “There in the deeps of the sea lives Rowena the Sea Witch, she who was banished from the the Kingdom under sea for the Death of Prince Antonius, Consort to Queen Chystelia, ruler of the seven Seas.” he said, making Kevin, Charlie, Gabe and Cas, Gasp in shock, “Queen Crystelia, there was never a Queen Crystelia, who ruled the ocean” Castiel mumbled thinking about all his history lessons .

“Rowena was to be Queen she was born the oldest but was unfit to rule, her younger sister then took the throne, the princess Crista took the throne later known as Crystelia, the mother of King Chuck, Ruler of the Seven Seas.” Dick answered, Cas looked towards Gabriel in shock Crystelia was their Grandmother “wait, she said something about father what has he got to do with all this” Castiel asked in confusion, “He who is King now rose against Princess Rowena, when his mother was to grief stricken by the death of his father, when she marched on the throne, he raised against her, Rowena fled and the Kingdom thought her dead, until she possessed her niece to do her bidding, the war was recorded but never told” Dick finished bringing the missing pieces into view “so how do we get Aunt Amara out of Rowena’s control” he asked “Rowena put a spell on a jewel which placed on the Princess Amara” Dick finished, the group looked towards the tied up woman in the corner “Charlie” Cas said looking towards the only other woman in the room, “will you please check Aunt Amara’s body for any sign of jewelry,” Charlie moved away from Dick and moved towards the Princess, searching for any type of Jewellery but found nothing, she looked towards the princes when something on the back of Amara’s shoulder glittered, taking a closer look Cas can see a red Jewel in the skin. Charlie turned and looked towards him, then towards Gabriel “we will have to cut it out of her” Cas looked towards the others in conformation, the others expressions grim. Gabe making the decision for all of them nodded his head “do it he said pulling out bandages and salve for the wound it may leave, taking a deep breathe Charlie unsheathed her dagger, again taking another breath she pierced Aunt Amara’s skin digging out the jewel, Causing the princess to groan in her sleep. The red jewel glimmered as Charlie dug the top of it out of the skin. 

Carefully she started to pull it out, a scream ripped through out the room as Amara started to squirm away from Charlie, Cas and Dean being the closest swam forward holding Amara in place until Charlie pulled the rest of the jewel out of her body leaving a trail of blood in its place, the group then jumped into action, securing the bleeding with the salve and bandages. Again Amara succumbed to the darkness, Castiel supporting her in his arms. Gabe let out a sigh relaxing the tension, looked around the cave “let’s go home” he said “after a rest of course because boyyyy am i hungry” making everyone laugh.


End file.
